Traditional systems present social network communications (e.g., status updates) upon receipt of the messages on televisions or other media equipment. However, while users are engaged in another activity but still have the television turned ON in the background, they often miss the social network communications that are received with the television. This is due to the fact that the communications are typically textual and the users are not watching the television when the communications are presented.